Carrollton, Alabama
Carrollton is a town in Pickens County, Alabama, United States. At the 2000 census the population was 987. The city is the county seat of Pickens County. The Pickens County Courthouse in the center of Carrollton was erected in 1877. The first courthouse in Carrollton was burned on April 5, 1865 by troops of Union General John T. Croxton. A second courthouse was also destroyed by fire on November 16, 1876. Though arson was suspected, no arrest was made until January 1878 when Henry Wells, an African American with a criminal history, was arrested and locked in the garret of the new building. According to legend, Wells was peering down from the north garret window with his face pressed against the glass as a mob gathered to hang him. A bolt of lightning struck the window pane and "etched" Wells' anguished face into the window glass. A vague image resembling a face can still be seen in that lower right-hand pane of that window. Geography Carrollton is located at (33.260858, -88.094452). According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and (0.96%) is water. Demographics 2013 Estimate }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 1,019 people residing in the town. 49.0% were White, 43.1% African American, 0.1% Native American, 3.6% from some other race and 4.2% of two or more races. 10.4% were Hispanic or Latino of any race. As of the census of 2000, there were 987 people, 384 households, and 279 families residing in the town. The population density was 479.1 people per square mile (185.0/km2). There were 437 housing units at an average density of 212.1 per square mile (81.9/km2). The racial makeup of the town was 53.39% White, 44.58% Black or African American, 0.10% Asian, and 1.93% from two or more races. 0.41% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 384 households out of which 35.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.1% were married couples living together, 28.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.3% were non-families. 25.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.07. In the town the population was spread out with 29.4% under the age of 18, 10.5% from 18 to 24, 23.7% from 25 to 44, 20.5% from 45 to 64, and 15.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 77.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 65.2 males. The median income for a household in the town was $24,318, and the median income for a family was $29,612. Males had a median income of $30,833 versus $18,333 for females. The per capita income for the town was $12,153. About 31.4% of families and 38.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 56.9% of those under age 18 and 26.1% of those age 65 or over. Education The Pickens County Board of Education is located in Carrollton. Students in the area can attend Carrollton Elementary School for Grades K-6. Carrollton is also the home of the Pickens County Educational Center, a branch of Bevill State Community College. Notable natives *Hanley Funderburk, president of Auburn University from 1980 to 1983 *John H. Kelly, one of the youngest generals to die during the American Civil War at the age of 24 *Homer H. Norton, head coach for Texas A&M from 1934 to 1947. Inducted into the College Football Hall of Fame in 1971. *Courtney Taylor, former Auburn University and Seattle Seahawks wide receiver References * Category:Towns in Pickens County, Alabama Category:Towns in Alabama Category:County seats in Alabama